


Bonded to a Rose

by runaway_77



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dildos, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runaway_77/pseuds/runaway_77
Summary: David King X Dwight Fairfield
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/David King
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Bonded to a Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrincessPoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPoop/gifts).



> First time writing mature content like this.

The early hours of dawn were usually the calmest in his apartment. His cat and dog were still asleep, and Dwight was not even close to thinking about waking up. With a window open, the curtains were drawn open, a cool summer breeze blew in. The slight chill in the warm night stirred the man laying next to Dwight awake. David got up out of bed and walked into the kitchen for a glass of water, then headed into the bathroom to splash some water in his face. It was almost 4 am, which was around the time David started his early morning gym workout. Upon returning to their shared bedroom, David admired his slumbering boyfriend. Dwight was nude, lying on his stomach, some light snores escaping his lips. Bedsheets lay strewn on the bed, lightly covering one of Dwight’s butt cheeks and leg. There were still small traces of lube on his rear end, and the bottle was still resting on the nightstand next to Dwight’s glasses. His hair was disheveled since David always liked to mess with it when they were intimate. Their clothes were randomly dispersed around the room, caused by Dwight being needy and impatient at the moment. David just stared, the moonlight pouring in through the window being the only source of light in the room, and just admired him. The light muscle of his shoulders, the moonlight shining on his lightly tanned skin, long legs with short, thin hair, and a perfectly round and plump butt with David’s name written all over it. David looked around the low-visibility room for his clothes. He found his white tank top hanging on one of the bedposts while his sweatpants were found on the TV. He couldn’t be bothered to look for underwear, and it didn’t even matter, no one would even see him since it was 4 in the morning. He glanced over at Dwight, he was still asleep and didn’t seem like he was going to wake up anytime soon. David slowly walked towards Dwight, trying to not wake him, and leaned down, kissing him before leaving. As soon as he planted the kiss on his cheek, Dwight woke up. Dwight slowly opened his eyes and saw his boyfriend was dressed.

“Babe? Where are you going?”

“Goin’ for a workout, didn’t wanna wake ye.”

“Come back to bed, I wanna cuddle.”

“I want some’ in’ else, but maybe later.”

“Please?” David saw those pleading eyes, even in the low light of dawn.

“I can’t say no to ye, but I gotta go. When I get back, yer gettin’ it.”

David leaned back down to give Dwight a final kiss and a bite on the tattoo he had on his right shoulder blade.

David remembered when Dwight had gotten that tattoo, they’d just celebrated their second anniversary and Dwight told David he wanted a tattoo to show his love for him. Dwight decided to get one of two hands tied loosely together with bandages, while David got a simple rose tattooed behind his left ear.

~~~

David returned home, the strap of his gym bag slung over his left shoulder and a bouquet of red roses held in his right hand. He dropped the slightly heavy gym bag on the floor of the living room and grabbed a vase to fill with water to place the roses. David took off his sweaty tank top as he walked towards the bathroom to hop in the shower. He passed by the bedroom door only to hear moans coming out from the room. He was afraid of the implications and slowly opened it. Relieved, he only discovered his boyfriend laying on his back using a dildo on himself. Dwight was laying on the bed, skin covered in a thin layer of sweat, and had gasps and moans escape his lips every couple of seconds. David just couldn’t tear his eyes away, it was a beautiful and intimate sight to witness. David could only assume he’d been going at it for a while considering how fast Dwight was going at it with the toy, and with Dwight’s increasing volume in moans and gasps, the steady increase in the pacing of the dildo entering and exiting his asshole, and how tight Dwight was gripping the fitted sheet on the mattress, David knew he was nearing his end.

“Ahem.”

Startled, Dwight opened his eyes, sat up, and saw his boyfriend standing in the doorway of their bedroom. He saw David standing there, sweaty and without a shirt, grey sweatpants leaving nothing to the imagination, his right hand slowly stroking himself through them, and his left hand rubbing his right nipple and pec.

“Startin’ without me?”

“I- I- I- I wa-was...I waited, but you were taking too long and I needed-”

David slowly approached the bed, his hand slightly pushing down the waistband of his sweats, and had a smug smirk on his face. By the time he was right next to Dwight, David had kicked off his shoes and his sweats were on the floor.

“-release.”

“You’ll be begging for more than release, luv.”

A shaky breath escaped Dwight’s lips. He would never get used to how forward David was when it came to sex but he loved it. He stared David in the eyes, noticing his pupils dilate, noticing the lust and love in them. He then lowered his gaze towards David’s length. With his mouth still agape, Dwight pushed forward and enveloped David’s cock. Swirling around the appendage, Dwight’s tongue went south towards his balls, his nose buried in David’s pubic hair. The taste and smell were that of sweat and a lingering presence of lubricant. He returned to the top, pulled back the foreskin, and licked the now exposed head. Saliva, sweat, and precum, salty, bold, and musky, but tastes Dwight could never get enough of. David, still standing to the side of the bed, had his eyes closed and relished the feeling of a post-workout blowjob from his boyfriend. He ran his fingers through Dwight’s hair and released a deep groan that had been trapped in his throat. Dwight pushed his lips further down David’s cock, reaching his testicles and having the head of his cock collide with the back of his throat. He pulled his lips back, saliva dripping down the shaft, then very quickly going all in. Dwight expertly moved his tongue, sliding it on the underside of the shaft from bottom to top, then swirling the head, the tip of his tongue lingering in the slit for a bit, then returning to slide his tongue back down towards the scrotum. The choking sounds Dwight was making stirred something within David and released a moan that echoed in the room.

Noticing that he was getting desperate, Dwight pulled back and looked up at David with pleading eyes. David knew exactly what he wanted and motioned for him to position himself. David opened the drawer in the bedside table and pulled out a condom. Lube and fingers wouldn’t be necessary considering how Dwight was found. David ripped open the foil packet and rolled it onto his cock and gave himself a few quick pumps. He turned around, his hand still on his cock, and saw Dwight, head down, on his hands and knees, legs spread some, ready for his bedmate. David crawled onto the bed and got behind Dwight. He pushed the head of his cock and rubbed onto Dwight’s asshole.

“Just...please…”

“Please wha’?”

Sighing, he bluntly said, “Fuck me.”

With that, David pushed in entirely, then stilled, relishing the feeling of Dwight around him. He immediately pulled out halfway, rested one hand on Dwight’s right shoulder, thumb grazing the linework of the ink, and the other hand on his left butt cheek, and pushed back inside Dwight with some force. Dwight let out a moan at David’s abrupt, fast and hard push inside him.

“You ready?”

Dwight knew how this would go, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Yes.”

That was all David needed to know before going all in. He started with a slow, steady pace, wanting this to last a while and wanting him and his boyfriend to enjoy this. Dwight began to moan, liking the feeling of his boyfriend inside him. With each one that was forced from Dwight’s lips encouraged David to keep going, faster and harder. Dwight ended up with his face in the pillow and moved his right hand down to his cock. He started to pump it up and down, however, David noticed and grabbed his hand and held it on his back, and returned to fucking him.

“Not yet,” was all David told him.

They continued like this for some time, both David and Dwight moaning, David praising Dwight, and Dwight begging for more. David angled his thrusts and found Dwight’s prostate quickly enough, pushing a loud moan out of Dwight and elicited more begging. With how tightly he gripped it, the fitted sheet pulled up from one of the corners of the mattress, but it didn’t stop them from their activities. David could sense Dwight nearing his end, but his own wasn’t close. Regardless, David didn’t ease up the pacing of his thrust into Dwight’s prostate. David leaned forward and kissed Dwight on the lips. Dwight, caught breathless from the kiss and from David’s cock, released his climax on the mattress below him, a loud “FUCK” reverberating from his throat and several soft obscenities following shortly.

Rolling them over to the other side of the bed, Dwight on his back and David staring down on top of him, David pushed back into him. This time, however, was different. David stared into his lover’s eyes and slowly pushed in and out of Dwight. Brown eyes stared down dark gray ones. With each thrust, his pupils dilated and less of the dark gray iris was visible. Dwight let out a shaky gasp and moved his hands from gripping the sheet to gripping David’s ass. David grabbed Dwight’s left leg and wrapped it around his waist and continued his steady push into his boyfriend. David moved his hand into Dwight’s hair and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend. He started kissing Dwight’s cheek, his jawline, his neck, behind his ear, and back to his lips. Dwight pushed forward and bit David’s lip. Pulling back, David looked down at his boyfriend. Dwight opened his eyes and looked up to see David, just staring at him.

“I love you, Dwight Fairfield.”

“I love you, David King.”

David continued fucking Dwight, each time his cock hitting Dwight’s prostate. David started to push in faster and harder, never breaking eye contact with Dwight. Dwight moved his left hand from David’s ass to his own cock and began to pump at the pace David was fucking him. Moans, begs, and the sound of David’s ball sack hitting Dwight’s ass filled the room. Dwight’s grip on David’s ass tightened and David began to grip Dwight’s left ass cheek with one hand while his other hand was at Dwight’s throat. Push in, pull out, over and over.

“Ahhh.”

With a final grunt and moan, David released his orgasm into the condom. Dwight, hearing the sounds from his lover, released his climax as well into his hand and both of their abdomens. David continued to fuck Dwight through both of their orgasms. Once fully spent, Dwight crashed back down onto the mattress with a sigh.

David pulled off the condom, tied it off and threw it into the trash can next to the bedside table. He got up, walked to the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth and cleaned up the semen off both of them. David removed the rest of the fitted sheet and threw it into a bin with the rest of their dirty linens. He pulled out a fresh one and placed it on the bedside table. Somehow, he was able to place the sheet on the mattress with Dwight still on it. David picked up the bedsheet from the floor and placed it on a sleeping Dwight. David leaned down to give him one final kiss on his temple and left to shower. Upon turning around, he saw their dog and cat standing in the doorway staring at David.

“Yes, ye lot can now enter.”

David had to shower and leave, he had a rugby tournament to win.


End file.
